


Say You Want Me

by RoyHarperasArsenal



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Gwaine, M/M, Top Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:51:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyHarperasArsenal/pseuds/RoyHarperasArsenal
Summary: Laying there, naked and hot."I don't know what to say.""Say, You want me, too."





	Say You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> just some smut and love.  
> There should be more about this couple ...

It was never a secret that Percival felt anything for Gwaine. As good as they understood each other, it was always more than friendship, even more than brothers.  
On a summer night, the two patouillated, it was so late that they had to camp in the woods. It was quiet and peaceful and the sky was starry.  
As they lay there, looking into each other's eyes, Gwaine asked, "You like me?"  
Percival swallowed. "I ... I don't know .... How do you feel about that?"  
"Arthur, Lancelot, Elyan, Leon, even Merlin, they all made hints and jokes.  
His gaze wandered up to the stars.  
"So, I want you."  
Gwaine sat up and began to undress. First the top, until he arrived at the pants. Percival got carried away and quickly undressed.  
And again, their eyes met.  
Laying there, naked and hot.  
"I don't know what to say."  
"Say, You want me, too."

They touched each other, kissed. They let all emotions run free for each other. Until Percival leaned over Gwaine.  
"I want you!"  
Gwaine chuckled and put his arms around Perc.  
"Then take me!"  
They kissed and the bigger one got Gwaine prepared. As they released the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes, their lips puffy and red, and Gwaine felt Percival in him.  
Heat rose in them. Gwaine moaned and kissed Percival.  
He popped faster, harder, until both poured their juices.  
"I love you!", Percival said.  
"I love you too, my big one."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. See 'a


End file.
